Aureliashipping
by unpendejoekisde
Summary: Ash como campeón de la Región Alola es clasificado a el torneo más complicado de ganar, más cerrado y el más competitivo. La Liga Mundial Pokémon, que reune a los entrenadores campeones y varios invitados. Ash tendrá que enfrentar a varios y entrenadores y amigos por igual para alcanzar su meta. Contando con el apoyo de una chica rubia, Ash se esforzará al máximo por ganar.
1. Prólogo 1

El silencio reinaba en el estadio, hasta que alguien finalmente cayó...

-¡Tapu Koko es incapaz de seguir peleando, Pikachu ha ganado, lo que significa que el ganador es el campeón, Ash de Pueblo Paleta!- Gritaba el Kahuna de la isla Mele Mele.

...

Tiempo después...

Han pasado algunos días desde que Ash se logro alzar con su primer campeonato oficial en una liga regional. Pero el sabía que le faltaba aún para llegar a cumplir ese sueño de ser un maestro Pokémon. Tuvo una pequeña pelea contra Kiawe la cual terminó ganando con su Lycanrock a el Charizard de Kiawe.

Conforme pasaban los días todos los chicos de la escuela Pokémon desvelaban lo que harían ahora que serían sus vacaciones, Chris anhelaba y se cumplio su sueño de trabajar en el Centro Espacial de Algaria en la Región Hoenn. Lana quería toparse singular, Manaphy.

Mallow quería que el Restaurante de su familia fuera de los más visitados en todo Alola.

Kiawe planeaba hacer el recorrido insular pero convertirse finalmente en Kahuna.

Lillie y su rival, Gladio planeaban reparar a Magearna.

Y el... en este punto no sabía que hacer, no tenía un plan a diferencia de otras veces.

Lo único que se le ocurría en estos días era visitar a Lillie y Gladio para saber como iban con el tema de Magearna... Hasta que un día vio algo en la televisión que le llamo la atención.

-¡Se acabo!, ¡Lionel ha ganado a Lance y este encuentro de exhibición haciendo que su papel como favorito sea aún mayor de cara a el campeonato mundial!- Decía el narrador extasiado después de haber visto el combate tan intenso entre Lance.

Ash se preguntaba que significa eso, ¿Como un entrenador tan fuerte como Lance?, y más importante, ¿Campeón Mundial? Investigó acerca de eso.

-A ver... esto, se enciende aquí si no estoy mal y... ¿Y se prende aquí?.. ¡Rotom, ayúdame a prender este aparato!- Ash intentaba saber como se prendía la computadora de la casa del Profesor Kukui.

¡¿Es enserio, Ash!?, ¡¿Cuántas veces te he enseñado a como prender una computadora!?, ¡Presionas aquí y luego aquí!, ¡Entiendes!- La Pokedex estaba realmente molesto... interrumpieron su maratón del Detective Laki.

-A ver... según dice aquí el campeonato mundial Pokémon se celebra cada 8 años... vaya, eso es más que el campeonato Mundial de Fútbol Pokémon... y el campeón actual es ese tipo Lionel.. a ver, ¡vaya! tiene un Charizard, de verdad es fuerte- Ash investigaba y veía los requisitos.

-¡Un momento!, aquí dice que los participantes son todos campeones de una región.. eso quiere decir, ¡¿Que yo puedo participar en el próximo torneo!?, ¡Tengo que comentarle esto a el Profesor Kukui!- Ash salía del sótano buscando a el Profesor.

-¡A ver!, por aquí no esta... por aquí tampoco...- Ash se detuvo y recordó- Cierto, dijo que iría a casa de Lillie con la profesora... ¡Rotom te dejo a ti y a los demás a cargo, saldré un momento!, Vamos Pikachu tenemos que comentarlo esto lo más rápido posible- Ash salía de la casa, sabía que debía comentarle esto a el profesor, y de paso por que no a Lillie.

Ash sabía que nada sería igual, participaría en ese torneo, y lo ganaría, aunque el sabe que eso no hara un maestro Pokémon... sabría que estaría más cerca de su deseo.


	2. Prólogo 2

**Increíblemente tuve una review, ( que raro tú xd ). Y las responderé como mi escritor de este página fav xd.**

**Sclash:See, principalmente eso me impulso, lo poco de Aurelia que había y que el único que a mi me gustaba por que realmente era bueno era el de La Leyenda del Héroe ( No esta confirmado que sea Aurelia, pero al paso que vamos espero, ESPERO, que sea así ). E intentaré mejorar, es mi primer fic, no me bombardeen xd.**

Kukui junto a Burnet, Lusamine y Lillie tenían una cara sorprendida por lo que les había comentado Ash.

Posteriormente Kukui empezó a reír. Y los presentes se sorprendieron por dicho acto.

-Ash, eso ya lo sabía estaba esperando para decírtelo- Decia el Profesor.

-¡¿Y por que no me lo dijo antes?!-

-Ash, tranquilo. Solo estaba esperando un buen momento para decírtelo, pero veo que ya te enteraste- El Profesor hablaba totalmente tranquilo a pesar de la intranquilidad.

-¡¿Cuando y quienes participarán en el torneo?!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡¿Donde será!?- Ash totalmente intranquilo.

Quería saber, realmente quería saber cuando podría participar. Sabía que esto no sería como cualquier otra liga. Que esto no se asemeja a un campeonato regional, sabía que si reunía campeones, el torneo sería desafiante.

-En un mes, los participantes no estoy seguro, lo que se es que tu y Gladio participarán por hacer el mejor desempeño en la primera liga y que los demás participantes seran campeones y los que hayan hecho un buen desempeño en la demás ligas. Y será en la Region de Galar-

-¿Galar?- Esta vez, Burnet, Lusamine, Lillie y Ash tenían la misma duda, ¿Que es un Galar?

-Galar es una región muy avanzada, me atrevería a decir que más que Kalos. Y se ubica al sur de Alola-

-Profesor, ¿Esta diciendo que Gladio también participara?-Abiertamente preguntaba ahora Lillie

-Si, le comento esto a el desde un principio y le agrada la idea de participar-

Ash en su interior pensaba, ¿Que hacía todavía en Alola?, debería ir a Kanto a prepararse, quedaba casi 1 mes para que iniciara el torneo.

-En ese caso, ¡Profesor!, ¡debo ir de regreso a Kanto a entrenar con mis Pokémon!, ¡falta poco tiempo y aún no estoy listo!- Ash ya pensaba en la hora de su vuelo y la hora en la que llegaría a Kanto, y en la hora de llegar a Pueblo Paleta.

-Oye Ash, ¿y por que no lo pides a el Profesor Oak tus pokémon y entrenas aquí en Alola?- Esta vez Lillie preguntaba, no quería que su amigo se fuera, al menos no aún.

Ash se quedó pensando, si bien es cierto que quería regresar a Kanto a ver a su madre. La idea de Lillie no le desagradaba, le agradaba mucho Alola, y sabría que a sus demás Pokémon también les agradaría Alola. Así que lo penso y...

-Lillie tiene razón Ash, sería mucho mejor para ti entrenarte aquí por unos días y luego ir a Galar, y entrenar con Gladio-Esta vez interrumpió Lusamine

-Lo tendré en mente.. mientras tanto debo descansar, en solo unas horas mis emociones se han revuelto por completo en menos de 1 hora-Ash se notaba cansado, ya tendría el día siguiente para pensar sobre eso.-Perdón por interrumpir de la nada señora Lusamine, Lillie-

-No te preocupes, sabemos que estas tan emocionado como Gladio... aunque no lo demuestre-dijo en esta ocasión Lillie.

-Lo sé, igual, discúlpenme, creo que me ire, Profesor Kukui, Profesora Burnet, ¿No vienen?-Decía el entrenador Azabache.

Te alcanzamos después Ash, será mejor que descanses mientras tanto-Dijo la profesora.

-Esta bien, vamos Pikachu, hasta mañana señora Lusamine, hasta mañana Lillie-

-Hasta mañana, Ash- Despedían Lusamine y Lillie.

-Pika-Por último y no menos importante se despedía el ratón eléctrico.

Ash y Pikachu se encontraban llegando a casa, Ash simplemente pensaba.

-Wow, campeón mundial, ¿Te agrada la idea, Pikachu?-

-¡Pika, pikachu!-

-Sabía que la idea de agradaría amigo, ya tendremos a mañana a seguir viendo esto-Ash simplemente entró, vio a todos durmiendo y decidió ir a dormir.

-Lionel... te quitaré ese campeonato... lo sé-

**Hasta acá el capítulo, se que no soy el mejor escribiendo, pero lo estoy intentando xd.**

**Y hasta aquí con la seguidilla simplemente por que eran prólogos, la serie en si probablemente la inicie el viernes o sábado, o el jueves si tengo suerte.**

**Nos leemos.**

**PSDT: Puse lo mismo que en Wattpad por que alchile ando un poco ocupado, y no tengo tiempo para hacer diferentes de estas ¿conclusiones?, haré de cuenta que eso son xd.**


	3. Parte sin importancia

Los movimientos de los Pokémon de mi fic xd

Bulbasaur- Hoja Afilada-Rayo Solar-Drenadoras-Latigo Cepa o Bomba Lodo

Charizard- Mega Puño-Lanzallamas-Garra Dragón-Puño Trueno

Squirtle- Rayo Burbuja-Giro Rápido-Hidrobomba-Rayo Hielo

Kingler-Agarre-Martillazo-Rayo Burbuja-Hiperrayo

Muk-Golpe Cuerpo-Tóxico-Bomba Lodo-Lanza Mugre

Tauros-Cornada-Doble Filo-Terremoto-Doble Patada

Snorlax-Puño Hielo-Golpe Cuerpo-Mega Patada-Hiperrayo

Heracross-Mega Cuerno- Puño Certero-Hiperrayo-Sonámbulo

Bayleef-Hoja Afilada-Golpe Cuerpo-Latigo Cepa-Lluevehojas

Quilava-Lanzallamas-Estallido-Rapidez-Golpe Aéreo

Totodile-Mordisco-Rayo Burbuja-Malicioso-Golpe Cabeza

Noctowl-Hipnosis-Ataque Aéreo-Tajo Aéreo-Paranormal

Donphan-Desenrollar-Derribo-Rizo Defensa-Hiperrayo

Swellow-Ataque Rápido-Golpe Aéreo-Ala de Acero-Picoteo

Sceptile-Ataque Rápido-Hoja Aguda-Lluevehojas-Pulso Dragón

Corphish-Rayo Burbuja-Agarre-Martillazo-Fortaleza

Torkoal-Lanzallamas-Onda ígnea-Golpe Cuerpo-Defensa Férrea

Glalie-Rayo Hielo-Viento Hielo-Triturar-Liofilización

Staraptor-Ataque Rápido-Golpe Aéreo-Pájaro Ósado-A bocajarro

Torterra-Energibola-Lluevehojas-Roca Afilada-Síntesis

Infernape-Ultrapuño-Excavar-Lanzallamas-Envite Ígneo

Buizel-Hidrobomba-Puño Hielo-Bomba Sónica-Acua Jet

Gliscor-Comillo Ígneo-Tijera X- Giga Impacto-Roca Afilada

Gible-Cometa Draco-Excavar-Pulso Dragón-Golpe Roca

Unfezant-Tornado-Ataque Rápido-Golpe Aéreo-Ala de Acero

Oshawott-Placaje-Hidrobomba-Acua Jet-Concha Filo

Pignite-Nitrocarga-Demolición-Lanzallamas-Voto Fuego

Snivy-Latigo Cepa-Lluevehojas-Atracción-Hoja Aguda

Scraggy-Malicioso-Cabezazo-Patada Salto Alta-Onda Certera

Leavanny-Disparo Demora-Hoja Afilada-Energibola-Tijera X

Palpitoad-Disparo Lodo-Hidrobomba-Supersonico-Onda Tóxica

Boldore-Foco Resplandor-Roca Afilada-Pedrada-Golpe Roca

Krookodile-Roca Afilada-Excavar-Garra Dragón-Golpe Aéreo

Talonflame-Nitrocarga-Pájaro Ósado-Ala de Acero-Onda Ígnea

Hawlucha-Plancha Voladora-Patada Salta Alta-Tijera X-Golpe Karate

Noivern-Acrobata-Garra Dragón-Supersonico-Estruendo


	4. 3 El reto de un viejo amigo

**_Bien, por alguna extraña razón esta cochinada tuvo reviews en sus último capítulos y como un buen escritor las leeré xd._**

**_Sclash: Lo se, principalmente el hecho de que casi no habían fics de Aurelia me dio por hacer uno a mí, no sera el mejor, pero espero que les guste._**

**_carlos29: ¡Gracias por tu review!, espero que sigas las serie._**

**_Czp-07: Como había dicho en la parte sin importancia, dudo mucho que salga, aunque lo más probable es que no._**

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de esto, muchacho?-El Profesor Oak hablaba por la pantalla del televisor de la casa del Profesor Kukui.

-Si Lillie cree que es buena idea, yo igual lo creo, además, creo que a los que me mando sera bueno un estirón de... ¿alas y patas?-Ash contestaba seguro, y a la vez inseguro por su último comentario.

-¿Solo entrenaras con 6?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!, con ellos 6 solo entrenaré un poco, luego seran otros 6 y así consecutivamente. aunque no se si el tiempo me alcanzará-

-¿Recuerdas que pasa en estas semanas?-

-No... Ohh, casi lo olvido, ¡¿Charizard vuelve del valle Charicifico?!-Gritaba el chico emocionado

-No muchacho, para esto aún falta. ¿Enserio ya lo olvidaste?- Oak lucía sorprendido por ello, aunque sabía que hablando de Ash eso era normal.

-Espere... No, me rindo- Ash lucía algo cabizbajo

-Bien parece que por séptimo año consecutivo tendré que recordartelo, el 1 de abril no solo sera tu primer enfrentamiento en el campeonato, si no también tu cumpleaños 18, y por ende, tu octavo aniversario desde que te entregue a Pikachu-

-¡Cierto!, ¡¿Que pude olvidarlo?!, ¡Oíste eso Pikachu, sera nuestro octavo aniversario desde que nos conocimos!- Ash llamaba a Pikachu.

-¡Pika pi!, ¡Chaa!- Pikachu al solo oír eso se abalanzo a el, aún recordaba cuando se conocieron, no le agrado, pero al ver lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, hizo que se encariñara rápidamente con él.

-A veces me sorprende lo despistado que llegas a ser muchacho-

-Intentaré no serlo tanto, siempre le agradeceré a mi torpeza haber llegado tarde a el día de la entrega. Tengo que comentárselo a el Profesor Kukui, le hablaré después profesor-Ash se disponía a cortar cuando...

-Muchacho, espera un segundo, hay alguien que va para allá para saber que tan bueno te haz vuelto-

-¿Y quien es?-Decía con la duda y emoción de saber quien era.

-Ya lo sabrás cuando lo veas- Oak ya apagaría el monitor.

-¡No, espere!, ¡Profesor!, ¡¿Quien...-Para desgracia de Ash, había cortado.-¿Por que nunca me dejan terminar?-Ya intentando calmarse se dispondría a servirle la comida a sus Pokémon, después de todo seguían durmiendo, nadie los culpa, habían tenido una semana llenas de emociones.

-Chicos, hora del desayu...¿Y ahora que le daré hoy a Melmetal?, ni recuerdo de donde había sacado esa monstruosidad el día que se fue Naganadel. Tocará darle lo de cuando era un Meltan, ojalá funcione-

Ash servía tranquilamente, como cualquier otro día el desayuno a sus amigos. Aprovecho para salir y que sus amigos tomarán algo de aire fresco.

De las pokeballs salieron, Muk, Bayleef, Buizel, Torterra, Talonflame y Heracross.

Al nada más salir y ver a Ash... si, exactamente, Muk se le abalanzo encima.

-¡Oye, tranquilo Muk!, sabes que también me da mucho gusto verte-Ash se alegraba de que Muk no olvidará su tradición al verlo, y a la vez le desagradaba el olor que desprendía, aunque ya se había acostumbrado.

Media vez se saco a Muk, Bayleef de igual manera se le abalanzó.

-Bayleef, por favor, tranquilízate, sabes que igual me da gusto verte.-Decía un Ash casi sin poder hablar por la emoción de su Pokémon de Johto.

-¡Beee!-Bayleef se notaba de lejos lo feliz que estaba.

Ya una vez tranquilo procedió a saludar de manera normal a sus demas amigos.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo chicos, ha pesado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos- Mientras Pikachu saludaba a todos, Ash prosiguió- Les presento Alola, como bien les habrá dicho el profesor, al fin logre ganar una liga-Al escuchar eso todos se emocionaron-Pero ¿Saben?, el sueño de ser un maestro Pokémon aún no lo he logrado, los he llamado por que entrenaremos en estos días, hay un torneo al que clasifique por ser campeón de Alola.-Todos asentían y escuchaban atentamente-Es un campeonato que reunirá a los mejores entrenadores, y por ende a los mejores Pokémon, pero saben muy bien que para mí no hay mejores que ustedes. Esto sera muy distinto a lo que hemos vivido, más difícil que cualquier Liga, e incluso más difícil que la Batalla de la Frontera. Por esta vez entrenaré con ustedes, en otro momento entrenaré con los demás.-Terminaba su discurso con su característica sonrisa.

-Por lo que veo llegas demasiado inspirado, y espero que sea así-

-¡Oh, Profesor!, este... les presento a mis amigos de las demás regiones-Ash un tanto avergonzado respondía.

-Hola chicos, un gusto conocerlos, oye Ash, Lillie te esta buscando.

-Cla..¡claro!, enseguida voy.-

-Por cierto, un chico te esta buscando, dice que tiene cuentas pendientes contigo, dice que te conoce de hace mucho tiempo-

-¿No le dijo su nombre?-Murmuraba algo confundido.

-Mejor ven a verlo, tal vez lo reconozcas-

-Iré en un momento, vamos Pikachu, chicos vengan-

Ash caminaba tranquilamente hacía la entrada de la casa del Profesor, cuando una voz le hablo.

-Si que haz crecido hasta volverte en campeón, ¿No es así?, Ashy Boy-Murmuraba una voz algo ya madura.

-Ga...Ga..¡Gary!, ¡¿Que haces aquí?!-Gritaba sorprendido y algo molesto, el pensaba que Gary ya había dejado el chiste de Ashy Boy.

-Creí que mi abuelo te lo había dicho. Bueno, no importa, supe que entraras como campeón el torneo mundial. Y quise conocer a el Pokémon raro que me dijo el abuelo, y aparte claro...-Gary saco una pokeball, si, es lo que estas pensando- Saber que tan bueno te haz vuelto.

-Vaya, ¿Así que quieres que te vuelva a ganar como en la conferencia plateada?-Murmuraba con un tono desafiante y confiado.

-Depende, ¿quieres saborear tu primera derrota como campeón contra mí?-Sin lugar a duda, Gary se había dejado llevar por el momento.

Mientras ellos se miraban y hablaban en tono desafiante, cierta rubia salió para ver por que la tardanza de Ash. Y terminó confundida, un chico que nunca había visto y unos Pokémon que tampoco había visto.

-¡Oh!, ¡Perdón Lillie!, se me había olvidado que habías venido... este.. ¡Así!, el es Gary un viejo amigo de Pueblo Paleta y nieto del profesor Oak, y los Pokémon que ves ahí son Pokémon míos de otras regiones, saluden chicos-Decía algo avergonzado

Todos saludaron, menos Bayleef, se sentía.. otra vez, celosa, ¿cuantas chicas más tenía que conocer su entrenador?

-Un gusto conocer a alguien cercano a Ash, ya me presentó, no hace falta decir mi nombre-

-Si, claro, un gusto, mi nombre es Lillie.

-Entonces Ash, ¿aceptas?-

-Sabes perfectamente que nunca rechazaría una batalla, y menos contra ti-Decía totalmente confiado retomando la misma-

-¿De que están hablando, Ash?-Lillie se mostraba algo confunidia

-Gary y yo tendremos una batalla, ¿Quieres ser arbitra en este enfrentamiento?, le pediría a el Profesor Kukui, pero no se donde esta-

-Cla.. cla... ¡Claro! con gusto Ash.

Minutos después...

-Entonces creo que lo tengo que decir es... ¡La batalla entre Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y Gary Oak del mismo lugar comenzará!, ¡Sera una batalla de 3 contra 3, con sustituciones para cada uno!-

-Bien, chicos, ¿Le importaría ver la pelea?, quiero ver que mis otros Pokémon estiren un poco las... ¿Patas?, no importa-

Todos sus Pokémon asintieron algo tristes.

-¡Pika!, ¡Pikachu!-Pikachu asentía emocionado, quería volver a pelear, pero...

-Lo siento amigo, eso te incluye, espero que no te importe.-

-Pika...-Pikachu se quedaba triste.

-¿Listo Gary?-

-Listo, ¿Y tu?-

-Más que listo para ganarte Gary-

-Este.. si.. ¡Comiencen!... ¿Lo hice bien, Ash?-

-Por supuesto Lillie. Bien, Bayleef, ¡Yo te elijo!-

-¡Electivire, ve!-

Ambos Pokémon y entrenadores se veían, y de repente un grito rompió el silencio.

-Si no haras nada, yo comenzaré, ¡Bayleef, Hojas navaja!-Al gritar la instrucción Bayleef empezó a lanzar varias pequeñas hojas con forma de navaja.

-Electivire, Trueno-Nada más al escuchar esto Electivire repelió todas las hojas con un potente Trueno.

-Agh, una vez más, ¡Hojas navaja!-

-Electivire, Trueno una vez más-Y otra vez más hicieron colisión ambos movimientos-

-Parece que tendré que ir con más potencia, ¡Bayleef, Lluevehojas!- Se volvieron a lanzar más hojas, pero esta vez siendo más hojas y se veía con más fuerza-

Agh, bien Electivire, aguántalo-Gary no esperaba que lanzara algo más potente.

Electivire aguantaba, o al menos lo intentaba, después de un momento aguantando las hojas. Mientras que Bayleef mantenía las hojas, Electivire aguantaba.. manteniéndose así, ambos entrenadores esperaban a saber quien de los 2 caería primero. Hasta que por fin, Electivire estaría cayendo y Bayleef terminaría con el ataque.

-Muy bi... ¿Eh?... ¿Pero como?- Azabache se le veía sorprendido, Electivire no había caído si no cansado.

-Bien Electivire hagamos esto, Puño de Fuego-A la velocidad a la que Gary ordenó Electivire se abalanzo contra Bayleef, y con una gran efectividad, Bayleef caería.

-Agh.. Bayleef ¡No!-Ash iba rapidamente a atender a Bayleef.

-Si no estoy mal se decía ¿Así?, si, creo que así era... ¡Bayleef no puede continuar, la victoria es para Electivire!-Lillie sentía raro, era su primera vez siendo juez de una batalla.

Ash había llegado donde había caído Bayleef y la regreso a su Pokeball.

-Diste una gran batalla, Bayleef, ahora descansa, ¡¿Sabes algo, Gary!?, no esperaba que tu Electivire llegaría a aguantar por tanto tiempo ese Lluevehojas, se ve que también haz progresado a pesar de que ya no eren entrenador-

-Todos hemos estado entrenado para tener nuestro mayor nivel, estás listo para el siguiente Round, se que Electivire aún puede continuar, y dime... ¿Quien es el siguiente?-

-Creo que recordaras a este amigo... bien, ¡Heracross, yo te elijo!-

-Heracross-Heracross aterrizaba a el campo.

-Bien, iniciemos fuerte esto, Heracross, ¡Hiperrayo, ahora!-

-Electivire, ahora Trueno-

Ambos ataque colisionaron por unos segundos y luego crearon una gran humareda

Heracross se mostraba algo cansado pero se intento reponer.

-Ay que aprovechar, Electivire, Puño de Fuego-

-Rayos, bien Heracross, habrá que arriesgarnos, Puño Certero-Al mismo tiempo que Ash ordenaba, Heracross concentraba parte de su poder en el Puño derecho, al mismo tiempo que Electivire se acercaba a Heracross finalmente había cargado el puño.

Ambos puños colisionaron, y fue una gran batalla de ambos Pokémon por ver que puño se sobreponía sobre el otro. Heracross se terminó sobreponiendo aún en desventaja sobre el puño de fuego.

-Heracross terminemos esto, Megacuerno- Con Electivire algo ya cansado en el suelo y sin manera de responder terminaría recibiendo el Megacuerno y finalmente cayendo.

-Agh, Electivire, no.-

-Y yo digo.. este... ¡Electivire no puede continuar, Heracross gana!-

-¡Bien, lo logramos Heracross!-El azabache se mira amplia mente feliz.

-Sin lugar a duda me impresionas Ash, se que Heracross es buen Pokémon, pero jamas esperaría que ganara de esa forma, se nota de lejos que tu eres su entrenador, pero el siguiente Pokémon podrá con el... ¡Adelante, Magmortar!-

El tipo fuego aterrizaba a el campo de Batalla con la sonrisa característica de su especie se dedicaba a ver a Heracross, aún recordaba que fue el mismo Heracross que lo había derrotado en el pasado.

Ash: -Habrá que iniciar esto, bien Heracross, ve, Puño Certero-

Gary: -Magmortar, Lanzallamas-

Ash: -Demonios, Heracross, esquivalo- Heracross avanzaba hacía Magmortar y terminando impactándole un gran y potente puño certero.

Gary: -Nada mal, Magmortar, Llamarada- Reponiendose del ataque, Magmortar se dispuso a lanzar la gran estrella de fuego, que terminó impactándole a el tipo Bicho/Lucha.

Ash: -¡Heracross!-Heracross caía, pero no debilitado- ¡¿Heracross, puedes continuar amigo?!-

-He...ra...¡Cross!- De Heracross empezó a quemarse como efecto secundario de la Llamarada.

-¿Oye Rotom?, ¿Que paso con el Heracross de Ash?-Lillie se mostraba confusa, sabía que la habilidad de Heracross era Enjambre, pero se notaba que esa habilidad no se había activado.

Rotom: -Parece que el Heracross de Ash activó una de sus posibles habilidades la cual es Agallas, cuando el Pokémon sufre algún alteración de estado sube su ataque descomunalmente-Rotom-

-Eso debe ser muy útil-Murmuraba Lillie-

Ash: -En ese caso, Heracross, ¡aprovechemos tu gran ataque!, ¡Megacuerno!-Ash lucía algo más motivado después de que se activara la habilidad de Heracross.

Heracross logro impactarlo un tremendo ataque a Magmortar.

Gary: -Magmortar, ¡Puño Trueno!-Magmortar impactó con Heracross alejándolo de él

Ash: -¡Bien, Heracross hagamoslo, Hiperrayo!

Gary: -Magmortar, Sofoco, ya-

Ambos ataque no colisionaron, si no cada ataque fue dirigido fue a el Pokémon rival. Una gran humareda otra vez apareció en el campo, cuando finalmente desapareció se vio a ambos Pokémon tirados en el campo totalmente debilitados.

Lillie: -Shiron, ¿Que crees que se diga en estos casos?... cierto, no puedes hablar, este..-La rubia estaba nerviosa, fue un empate, pero en ese momento recordó lo que dijo el Profesor Kukui en la pelea de su hermano y Ash- Cla..cla..¡Por supuesto!, ¡Heracross y Magmortar no pueden seguir peleando!-

Gary: -Regresa Magmortar, gran batalla amigo, descansa un poco-

Ash: -Heracross, regresa, muchas gracias amigo, gran batalla, toma un descanso más que merecido-

Gary: -Entonces Ash, ¿Quien sera el último?-Sentía esa emoción de batalla que no sentía desde hace tiempo.

Ash: -¿Sabes?, esto me trae muchos recuerdos de nuestro último enfrentamiento en la Conferencia Plateada, no es igual, pero me trae muchos recuerdos-

Gary: -A mi también, hace tiempo que no sentía esa emoción de una batalla, asi que habrá con esto. Blastoise, ¡ve!- El chico de Pueblo Paleta sacaría a su inicial de la región de Kanto.

Lillie: -Rotom, conozco a los demás, pero a Blastoise no, ¿Puedes decirme su descripción?-La rubia tenía la duda, nunca había visto a el inicial de tipo Agua.

Rotom:_ -_Sin problemas_, Blastoise_ _el_ _Pokémon_ _Marisco. Blastoise lanza chorros de agua con gran precisión por los tubos que le salen del caparazón que tiene en la espalda. Puede disparar chorros de agua con tanta puntería que no fallaría al tirar contra una lata pequeña a 50 m. Y cuenta también con una megavolución._

Ash:-Bien, ¡Torterra, yo te elijo!-Mientras Ash sacaba a el 2do Pokémon que había atrapado en la región Sinnoh.

Gary: -¿Listo Ash?-preguntaba mientras sacaba algo de su bolsa.

-Sabes que siempre estoy, pero.. ¿Por que la pregunta?-

Gary: -Por nada-Al mismo tiempo sacaba una megapiedra-Quería saber si estas al nivel para poder contra una megaevolución.

-No es por nada, pero ya he vencido 2, esta no sera la excepción Gary, vamos con todo Torterra-

La tortuga de tierra asentía, quería salir de esa mala racha de derrotas que había tenido.

Gary: -Blastoise es hora, un poder sin igual, un gran poder, ¡Megaevolución!-

Blastoise empezaba a cambiar de forma debido a una piedra que tenía en uno de sus cañones, hasta el punto que le habían crecido un tercer cañón y sus dos cañones habían pasado a sus manos para tener más facilidad a la hora de lanzar un ataque. Y finalmente había aparecido, Mega-Blastoise

Ash: -Bien, Torterra, Energibola-Ash lucía con ganas de volver a pelear contra una megaevolución de nuevo-

Gary: -En ese caso Blastoise, Esfera Aural-

El choque causaría una pequeña humareda.

Ash: -Torterra, una vez energibola-

Gary: -Blastoise, Pulso Dragón-

Ash: -Pu..pul...¡¿Pulso Dragón?!-Ash no tenía idea que la línea evolutiva de Squirtle podría aprender un ataque tan poderoso como Pulso Dragón.

El ataque terminó impactando en Torterra hasta el punto que lo desplazo muy cerca de Ash.

Gary: -Blastoise, Cabezazo-Blastoise empezo a cargar el cabezazo haciendo al mismo tiempo que su defensa física fuera elevado.

Ash: -Intentaremos atacar fuerte también, Torterra, recíbelo con Lluevehojas-

Blastoise llego a Torterra pero retrocedió rápidamente a el recibir un potente ataque de Lluevehojas.

-Haremos esto rápido, Blastoise, Rayo de Hielo-

Ash: -Demonios, bien Torterra intentaremos practicar tu nuevo ataque, Roca Afilada-

Con una de sus ¿Patas? delanteras Torterra toco el suelo para que del mismo salieron varias Rocas Afiladas para que bloquearan el superefectivo Rayo de Hielo.

Ash: -Salió a la perfección, luego se lo agradeceré a el tutor de Kanto, bien, Torterra, Lluevehojas-

Aprovechando las rocas en el campo varias hojas salieron disparadas hacía Blastoise.

Gary: -Blastoise, una vez más, Pulso Dragón-

Ash: -Torterra, Roca Afilada-

Antes que las rocas llegaran fue interceptado por el Pulso Dragón.

Gary: -Rayo de Hielo-

Debido a lo rápido del ataque y del despiste de Ash, Torterra no pudo defenderse recibiendo un superefectivo Rayo de Hielo.

Ash: -¡Torterra!, ¡¿Estas bien amigo!?-

-Terra-La tortuga con ganas de seguir peleando asentía.

Ash: -Bien, Torterra, Síntesis-

Al mismo tiempo Torterra empezó a llenarse de un aura blanca que lo recuperaría a tener energías.

Gary: -Blastoise, Esfera Aural-

Ash: -Torterra, Energibola-

Una colisión como las muchas que han habido en esta pelea se dio.

-Roca Afilada/Rayo de Hielo- Choque de ataques.

-Acabemos con esto Torterra/Blastoise-Ambos al unisono gritaron a sus Pokémon y ambos asintiendo.

-Lluevehojas/Pulso Dragón- Gary y Ash ordenaban al mismo tiempo

No hicieron colisión ambos fueron a cada Pokémon causando una gran humareda en el campo.

Blastoise y Torterra se miraron mutuamente, al igual que Ash y Gary... Blastoise se tambaleó, Torterra se mantenía firme... cuando finalmente, Blastoise perdió su forma cayendo en el suspenso y Torterra aunque se medio tambaleó se mantuvo firme.

Lillie: -Bien... ¡Ya se!.. ¡Blastoise no puede seguir peleando, el ganador es Torterra, y ha ganado Ash de Pueblo Paleta!, Shiron, ¿lo hice bien?-Lillie esperaba la respuesta de su Pokémon después de su primera batalla como referí.

-¡Koou!-

Ash: -Muy bien hecho Torterra, diste una gran batalla-

-Terra-Torterra estaba ya demasiado cansado, pero acepto las caricias de su entrenador.

Ash: -Creo que necesitarás reponerte, Torterra, regresa, gracias amigo-

Gary igualmente se acercó a su Pokémon.

Gary: -Gracias amigo, toma un descansó- Dicho esto lo devolvió a su Pokémon a su Pokeball.

Después Gary se acercó a Ash y Lillie hizo lo mismo.

Gary: -Gran batalla Ash, ya veo por que eres campeón de Alola-

Ash: -Gracias Gary, parece que aún habiendo dejado las batallas sigues teniendo el mismo nivel que hace varios años. Por cierto, gracias, Lillie, por haber sido un referí, se que fue algo extraño para ti y espero no haberte incomodado-

-No fue nada Ash, me gusto ser referí, me impresiono el poder de tus demás Pokémon-

Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos.

Gary: -Este... chicos, sigo aquí-Gary se mostraba algo curioso por la cercanía de ambos.

Ash: -Pe..per...¡Perdona Gary!-

Gary: -Bien, yo necesito regresar a Sinnoh-

Ash: -¿Ya te vas?-

Gary: -Si, solo vine aquí a ver como habías mejorado como entrenador Ash, tengo que regresar con las investigaciones del Profesor Rowan-

Ash: -Si, lo entiendo Gary, suerte en tus investigaciones, espero verte pronto-

Lillie: -Para mí también fue un gusto conocerte Gary- Aether se mostraba impresionada por la forma de batalla de ambos entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta.

Gary: -También fue un placer, por cierto, Ash, te prometo que te iré a ver a ¿Galar?, creo que así se llamaba la región. Cuando sea tu participación, espero que ganes- Gary le extendía el puño a Ash en señal de amistad.

Ash: -Espero verte ahí- Al mismo tiempo el extendía su puño.

Gary: -Bien, me marcho, manda un saludo de mi pare a mi tío-

Ash: -Lo haré, adios Gary, bien chicos, Lillie, espero que hayan disfrutado del combate, en especial tu Pikachu.

-Pika- Respondía un tanto apenado el Pokémon eléctrico.

Ash: -Oye, Lillie te gustaría pasar y hablemos adentro, estoy muy cansado y creo que los chicos merecen un descanso.-

Lillie: -¡Claro!, espérame, adelantate, en un momento te alcanzo-

Ash: -De acuerdo-

* * *

**_Y bueno gente, hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré hacer los capítulos un tanto largos pero no tanto, espero que les este gustando, y solo daré un spoiler y es que ya muy pronto Ash partirá hacía Galar, para conocer algo acerca de la región pero mientras tanto estará en un lugar misterioso antes de ir._**

_Nos veemos._


End file.
